Midwife crisis
by BaronessvonTrapp
Summary: This is an excerpt from MRtin's journal. It is based on the episode Midwife Crisis. I had published a full journal. I took it off to polish it. However now I can't find it. Until I do I'm gonna be posting my chapters as one shots.


As much as I hate to admit this,I decided to listen to the CD that Dr. Milligan gave me regarding blood phobia. Even though I think he is an idiot, if it gets me back to London it will be worth it. I do feel as though I am getting better. I took it out back to the shed to avoid prying eyes.

Although the blood I see here is on a smaller scale than major vascular surgery. I shall have to face that when I come to it.

I lost track of time so I had to come barreling up to the house. The last thing I needed nor wanted was a bunch of inquisitive villagers wagering bets on my personal business.

Before my hands were even dry after washing, I was introduced to Molly O' Hara, the new midwife. As an aside, I hate when Pauleen brings people back to the kitchen. It shows a complete disregard for my personal space.

Anyway, Molly turned out to be a typical neurotic woman. She was asking me the conditions of the women that were expecting. Some of them had more than a few children. If they survived before I believe they are fine.

I must admit I did bristle when she mentioned Louisa. My proper response was "not my patient." It's true she won't allow me to care for her.

I got a call from Edith asking me if I could be ready to start in six weeks. It was dicey because Pauleen was with me. I had to choose my words very carefully. Robert is going to be in Truro in a few days. A lunch was scheduled before I even had time to blink.

I had to go to school to do hearing tests. I asked Louisa how she was doing if I'm allowed to ask. She gave me a piercing stare. I could almost feel the heat on my face. I don't think that is an unreasonable question. She is carrying my child is she not?

She did come out and tell me "It stings when I pee." That is clearly a UTI. This is why she shouldn't be working full time. She is so focused on her job that she only mentioned her symptoms when I asked her.

I prescribed her a course of antibiotics. She had the cheek to ask if it's ok for the baby. Would I give something that was harmful to her excuse me our child?

When I got back to the surgery, Pauline was about to take blood from Penhale. It occurred to me this was a perfect opportunity for lack of a better word to practice. Watching videos and systematic desensitization is supposedly helpful. However, if I wanted to get to London in six weeks, I needed to jump right in.

I had to go the the pharmacy to pick up my supplies. Going to the pharmacy always puts me in a disagreeable mood. Oh yes, I can't imagine why.

For once, Mrs. Tishell had some valuable information to impart. She informed me that Louisa refused her antibiotics. I just don't understand how that woman can be so pleasing to the senses yet so bloody infuriating at the same time.

I had to go and confront her. It irritated me that I had to take this me out of my busy schedule to set her straight. I had no choice. I had to act in the best interest of her and the child as patients.

Well as usual she was stubborn and would not listen to reason. She absolutely refused to take the bloody antibiotics. I am a doctor! I would not prescribe anything that was unsafe for a woman and her child.

If Louisa wasn't enough I had to deal with Auntie Joan delivering unsolicited advice. It never ceases to amaze me that after all this time she has not realized I do not respond well to in depth discussions regarding my personal life and emotions.

She came to me with concerns about Louisa. She wants me to "look after her." I would be happy to but she has made it perfectly clear that she does not want me to "look after her." It's not my fault.

I decided this would be a good time to fill Auntie Joan in on my plan to return to surgery. As I expected she got all emotional and said she would miss me. I must confess I will miss her too.

Much to my Chagrin, the discussion turned to Louisa. I was hoping to steer clear of her but I should have know better. Her last words of advice were not to let Louisa be the last one to find out. I admit I haven't wanted to say anything until I know for sure if I can secure a position.

My next patient was a whiny mother and her fussy baby. I don't understand why mothers rush babies to me because they are crying. Here is a newsflash, babies cry. The child was simply teething. Teething a part development. It is not a medical problem. The child is uncomfortable so he will cry.

One aspect of this consultation did raise concern in the back of mind. She asked me if the child has what Ms. Glasson has. Apparently Louisa was sent home from school and the whole town knew she was sick.

I had no choice but to check on her. She was at home with that barmy

Molly O'Hara. That brazen woman tried to dismiss me but saying she was "resting." I pushed though given the fact that she happens to be carrying my child. In my mind that gave me leverage.

I was appalled to learn that her temperature was 103. What made it even more unethical was that she neglected to tell the patient. Louisa was shocked and for once did what I asked and took the antibiotics.

It was almost worth it to see Louisa tell that Barmy woman to bugger off. Ms O'Hara had the utter cheek to tell Louisa she was a victim of a male dominated world. OH PLEASE!

I was about to step in as well a protective male. I didn't have to say a word. Before I could even blink Louisa lit into her like the angry waters at hide tide. She walked out sufficiently humiliated.

Since we are on the subject of males, I have a confession to make. Seeing Louisa light up with the fire of a powerful flame, gave me that ever so familiar twinge. I've been at odds with her about Ms. O'Hara for the past several days so I haven't felt it recently.

Since I was feeling like a confident man, I decided it was the best time tell her about my plans to return to London. Unfortunately, nerves overtook me and I lost the confident feeling. Once I stated I had to stutter through and proceed.

I didn't even get to finish my disjointed thoughts. That same crazy mother from earlier came barging in insisting that her baby had a fever. Well, isn't that fanbloodytastic timing.

Of course the child wasn't deathly ill. Well color me surprised. The situation was so idiotic, it almost pains me to write it. She has the thermometer set on Fahrenheit and panicked. It didn't even occur to her that he wasn't the least bit warm.

When I got back I got a hysterical call from Bert saying that his friend Marigold's husband was sick. I rushed over to find him collapsed and burning up with fever. I could tell he was burning up with fever the minute I touched him.

I asked them for a thermometer and they presented me with a meat thermometer. Oh for the love of God! Naturally they didn't have a human thermometer. Silly me to expect people to be prepared with human thermometers.

I had no choice but to use the meat thermometer. Sticking a meat thermometer up a man's backside was not one of my shining moments.

His wife had been picking up roadkill and cooking it way pay for lack of a better word it's freshness date. She was in essence poisoning her husband.

She kept sobbing that she was "so sorry." Oh, yes a tearful apology will make everything alright again. In instances like this one, it seems that my eyes roll as an autonomic reflex.

Later that evening, I was preparing dinner. Edith was due to to arrive any moment. We were to discuss my status at Imperial Hospital. I heard a knock at the door and it was Louisa. Oh Bugger!

I don't understand how she somehow always manages to show up seconds before Edith. Not only does she show up she shows up deeply emotional.

Is she psychic? I don't believe in that but her timing in these matters does indeed give me great pause.

Tonight was no exception. She apologized and said she will listen to me and have the child in the hospital if I want.

"If I want?" Well of course that is what I want. She bloody well knows that. Why does she insist on making such ridiculous statements? That combined with the fact that Edith was do any minute was making me rather hypertensive.

I briefly left Louisa to greet Edith. I specifically told her to wait in the kitchen. When I came back she was gone. I suppose it was a good thing. At least I didn't have to deal with the womanly tension between Edith and Louisa.

Well think I need some herbal tea and rest. Hopefully, my plan will be to get to Louisa and tell her first. I can't be certain though. As they say "The best laid plans…"


End file.
